


Don't call it a fight

by starcrossed92



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 4x11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinda, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: If Clarke and Bellamy had been left alone in 4x11 with a very convenient desk and not a lot of time.





	Don't call it a fight

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for desk sex and this is what they got.  
> Find me on tumblr [Flawlessbanshee](www.flawlessbanshee.tumblr.com)

  
Bellamy is pissed. Clarke can feel it radiating of every fibre of his being. Every ounce of his energy spent on anger and most of it directed at her.  
  
He’s been mad at her before, they started out hating each other so it’s not an unusual feeling but more recently it’s never been this visible. This tense. Everyone who enters the office glances between them, use to the pair side by side or whispering across plans and maps but now the strain in the air is tangible.  
  
Clarke waits till Jaha leave’s and shuts the door behind him. Bellamy’s standing behind the desk. Back turned on the room refusing to meet Clarke’s eyes. Clarke breathes in and shut’s her eye’s briefly. This was going to be a fight.  
  
“Bellamy we did try to get Octavia.” She begins stepping to the centre of the room. "they couldn’t get the her”  
  
"Don’t Clarke.” his voice cold.

  
“Bellamy you know I wouldn’t leave Octavia behind. You have to know that?” Clarke pleads. She know's the importance of Octavia to Bellamy. Know's he’d left her by the lake for his sister. Risked his life to come to earth with her. Leaving her now, at the end of all things, wasn’t something he’d take lightly.  
  
She didn’t always agree with the way he loved Octavia after everything she’d done to him but Clarke understood it.  
  
“She could have won Clarke.” Bellamy spoke. His voice was less snappy now but he was still turned away from her, arms crossed.  
  
"and she could have lost. I wasn’t going to take the risk.” Clarke responds raising her voice slightly at him.  
  
“Why the hell not Clarke?” He shakes his head at her “you knew I wouldn’t agree with this even if Octavia was down here too? What about everyone that’s helped us? “ he challenged moving from the desk towards her.  
  
"this was the best option. I couldn’t risk our people and I couldn’t risk you!” she exclaimed taking a step towards him, the tension in the room building and crawling over every fibre of her being.  
  
"you could have left me outside and still saved our people!” he confronts “you could have shut the door and not had the risk of saving me.” Clarke see’s his brows furrowed and mouth pulled tight still not understanding her choice.  
  
“No.” she counters quickly “no I couldn’t” she feels the tears pressing at the corners of her eyes. Truth pushing out of her. Less the 48hrs till the earth is destroyed and now is the time she picks to tell him. To be fair it’s felt like 48hrs till the end of the world since they’ve landed.  
  
“Clarke...” Bellamy prompts his eyes softening in confusion.  
  
“I’m not loosing you Bellamy." she declares “I can’t loose you. I can’t...not after everything.” she swallows and steps to the side next to the desk, now fully facing him “I need you in here and safe Bellamy.”  
  
He watches her carefully. His arms have dropped to his side, no longer defensive across his chest. He eventually moves a hand through his hair and Clarke hold’s her breath waiting for him to respond. His mouth is still tight but Clarke can see the softness entering his eyes. Knows he understands a little more why she did it now.  
  
“I tried Bellamy I did.” Clarke continues trying to control her voice “but I couldn’t take the risk of you....we’re meant to do this together.”  
  
Bellamy breaks at that, stepping forward into Clarke’s space and tilting his head to the side. She locks eyes with him and breathes out a shuddering breath when he finally speaks.  
  
“it wasn’t your choice to make though. You should have come to me.” He notes voice calm and steady. “Doing this together. That’s what I want.”  
  
Clarke pushes the tears off her face again with the palm of her hand. Bellamy tracks the movement with his eyes and swallows before moving in to hug Clarke. She accepts it gratefully pushing herself into his jacket and looping her hands around his waist. She feels one hand on her pack and the other in her hair rubbing soothing motions with his thumb. Clarke doesn’t let go and stays pressed up against Bellamy until she feels him move his head and kiss her forehead.  
  
Clarke pulls back and look up towards Bellamy. He’s watching her carefully. She feels the moment the fire inside her starts. Something snaps and the admission of needing each other, wanting to be together pushes the tension that’s between them over the edge. Suddenly they’re kissing and Clarke finds her hands grasping at Bellamy’s shoulders to get closer to his mouth.  
  
He’s crowded up against her hands roaming her sides, arms, hips and ass. Eventually one settles in her hair though this time far less gentle than during their hug. She moans when he tugs on her hair slightly and he groans pulling her up against him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer moving her lips along his cheek and neck.  
  
“Princess” he moans just as she sucks on his pulse point.  
  
Their pace doesn’t slow both eager to take in as much of each other as they can and aware of the time pressure upon them. Clarke feels the back of the desk pressing against the back of the desk.  
  
She pulls off Bellamy’s jacket, sliding it down his shoulders and feels him do the same to her’s throwing it to a corner of the room. She pulls back to help him and they’re both breathing heavily. She see’s his eyes wander and his hand reach out to the bottom of her shirt. Clarke get’s the message and pulls it over her head in a quick movement.  
  
His mouth is on her chest immediately. She’s still got her space issue bra on but she can feel his thumb flicking over her nipples. His teeth grazing carefully along her chest and eventually back up to her pulse point. She runs her hand around his back feeling the shiver that goes down his spine as she runs her nails down. She can feel his hands on her jean top skimming looking for the button. She pulls back smiling and does it herself. Undoing her trousers and stripping them off along with her underwear. Bellamy takes the time to rid himself of his shirt and when Clarke looks back he’s watching her carefully. She can see the strain in his pants and knows he’s just as turned on as she is.  
  
"get on the desk Clarke” he directs. Clarke pushes herself up onto the desk with ease and Bellamy moves forward catching her lips with his. Both of Bellamy’s hands are rubbing up and down her thighs, inching closer and closer towards her pussy. She feels a jolt as he gets close and then he pulls pack again. She whines into his mouth and Bellamy smiles against her lips. He moves away crouching down and Clarke barely registers what's happening before he’s licking into her. Clarke shivers at the relief of being touched. She feels one of his hands move along her thigh again but the other to her shoulder pushing her down.  
  
She goes willingly. It’s not the most comfortable surface and her head is lolling slightly off the back of the beck but she couldn’t care less. Bellamy is licking into her, his tongue moving over her clit in a motion that makes Clarke’s breathing shallow and moan Bellamy’s name.  
  
He slips a finger into her and Clarke bucks up against him, it’s good but not enough. Then she feels him slide in a second and it’s so fucking good. She’s always had a thing for his hands. And once they’re working her up like this it’s no different, they’re bigger then her own and at such a good angle that once he curls them up slightly it doesn’t take much to make her come. He moves hard and fast moving his fingers and sucking on and off building the pressure on her clit. Her hand finds it’s way to his hair tugging on his hair.  
  
He lets out a small “mmmmmm” into her pussy and that’s all it takes. She arches up off the desk and her legs tighten around his head.  
  
“fuckkkkkk fuck Bellamy” she moans as the last of her orgasm hits her. He slows down his efforts working her through the small aftershocks that make her breath shudder.  
  
She lets go of his hair eventually and he moves back. She see’s his tongue darts out licking his lips clean. Clarke grabs his wrist and pulls him over for a kiss. She licks into his mouth slowly, appreciating the taste of herself on his tongue. They take a break kissing slower than before. It’s a rest bite but it’s not long before their pace has picked up again and this time it’s Clarke fumbling at the fastening of Bellamy’s trousers.  
  
Clarke grasped at him the second his trousers are off and Bellamy throws his head back in appreciation. She moves her hand up and down occasionally using her thumb to swipe at the top of his cock. He must feel her shift herself on the desk because his eyes snap open and he stops he hand movements.  
  
He moves in between her legs, he looks down to her then and pauses.  
  
"yeah?” he asks. Suddenly unsure of himself. Of if this is what Clarke wants. If this is what they want to become. Clarke nods quickly reaching to squeeze reassuringly at Bellamy’s arms.  
  
“Yes, Bellamy. Yeah. Please come on.” Clarke affirms. This is what she wants.  
  
He rubs the head of his cock along her lips using her come from earlier to slick them both up. He pushes into her sharply letting out a soft grunt and Clarke snaps her eyes shut. He pauses his movements when he’s all the way in and waits for Clarke. She doesn’t say anything but rolls her hips. The grip Bellamy has or her hips tightens and he thrusts into her. Clarke gasps. He feels good. The angle he’s hitting now is just fucking right and the grip he has on her hips is just tight enough.  
  
"fuck just...yeah” she groans as he bottoms out. It’s good. Quick and hard. Them together gasping out encouragements. The slap of bodies as they move together filling the empty room.  
  
It won’t last long. Not like this. Clarke’s leg hiked over his hip. She feels every movement and sensation. It’s not ideal. Fucking against the desk in a bunker office. Problems left unsolved and tension still stuck between them but Clarke can’t find it in herself to care. Not when it feels so good. Not when every trust sets her body alight and builds upon the fire. She can feel Bellamy’s movement loose rhythm as he speaks. Their pants mingling in the air and their moans joining.  
  
“Clarke, come on, babe what do you need?” he asks through gritted teeth pushing into her.  
  
"just keep fucking me” She tells him leaning up and moving one hand down to her clit.  
  
"yeah, of course babe” He grinds out moving harder.  
  
He moans as he watches her hand move down to where their bodies meet rubbing her clit hard as Bellamy fucks into her. For a moment they stay like that and Clarke feels the pressure reach it’s peak and snap. She jerks up and meets his mouth with a messy kiss. It keeps her moans quiet as she clenches and releases. She feels his pant against her lips as he thrusts into her building up and then comes in her and let's out a grunt.  
  
He slows within her and stops. Her mouth finds his, aligning them better, kissing softly and gently as they both come down. Clarke grabs at his face lightly running her thumbs along his cheek bone.  
  
It takes a while to separate, both content to stay for a minute and enjoy the rest bite after. Eventually though Bellamy pull’s back and begins to redress and Clarke does the same. It’s not an awkward silence but now Clarke’s aware anyone can walk in at anytime she feel’s more pressure to say something to him. Before reality crashes back down when the door opens.  
  
“Bell...” she starts and he finishes shrugging on his jacket as he looks at her. She pauses for a second and he steps over to her reaching out and untucking the back of her hair from her jacket.  
  
"you did what you thought was right” Bellamy recites into her hair. Clarke nodded and turned to him leaning up and placing a firm kiss against his lips. Pulling back she says.  
  
“I wanted to save our people. But i wanted to save you more.” She admits to him.  
  
The door swings open and Jaha walks back in. Interrupting their time and bringing the deathwave closer with him


End file.
